Sour
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Jika biasanya seseorang lebih menyukai makanan dengan rasa manis, asin atau pedas Itu tidaklah berlaku untuk anak manis, semanis Lee Jeno yang lebih menyukai makanan masam NoRen/RenNo. My First Fanfic.


**SOUR**

 **Cast:**

Renjun x Jeno

 **Rating:**

T

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Jika biasanya seseorang lebih menyukai makanan dengan rasa manis, asin atau pedas

Itu tidaklah berlaku untuk anak manis, semanis Lee Jeno yang lebih menyukai makanan masam

 **Warning:**

Cerita pasaran dan membosankan, crack pair, alur membosankan, boyslove

Summary, judul dan isi cerita tidak sinkron

All Renjun POV

Hope You Guys Like It!

Kebanyakan, orang-orang akan memilih makanan dengan rasa manis, asin atau pedas sebagai selera favorit mereka. Biasanya, orang yang menyukai makanan manis adalah anak-anak, remaja khususnya yeoja dan beberapa orang penyuka manis. Karena katanya, rasa manis itu bisa menghilangkan stress dan meningkatkan hormon bahagia serta membuat orang penyuka manis juga memiliki kepribadian yang manis pula. Kemudian, orang-orang penyuka rasa asin biasanya adalah para orang tua karena itu akan membuat makanan terasa gurih dan enak. Orang sakitpun biasanya memilih memakan makanan yang asin agar rasa pahit di lidah sedikit berkurang. Dan orang yang menyukai makanan dengan rasa pedas biasanya orang-orang dari daratan Asia Tenggara, India dan China, contohnya diriku. Makanan dengan rasa pedas memiliki sensasi tersendiri yang menakjubkan.

Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk anak manis di depanku ini.

Lee Jeno. Anak manis yang merupakan sahabat masa kecil –atau bahkan sejak dalam kandungan- dan tetangga samping rumahku ini tidak menyukai masakan dengan tiga rasa tersebut. Anak yang selalu di bilang merupakan kembaranku ini oleh beberapa tetangga komplek kami karena kami memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip serta tanggal dan tahun lahir yang sama namun berbeda bulan –aku lebih tua satu bulan- sangat mnyukai makan dengan rasa masam.

Terkadang aku heran karena, ayolah! Anak semanis dia tidak menyukai makanan manis dan lebih menyukai rasa masam? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan selera sahabatku yang kusayang ini.

Seperti halnya sekarang, kami sedang pergi ke cafe untuk makan malam setelah mengikuti kursus dance. Dan lihatlah, dia bahkan memesan makanan dan minuman yang memiliki rasa masam.

"Hey, Jeno. Tidakkah kau berpikir pesananmu ini akan membuat perutmu sakit? Kimchijigae dan lemon splash? Kau ingin diet? Bahkan tubuhmu itu sudah kurus" sindirku jengah

"Hey,

Renjun. Sadar dirilah! Kau sendiri juga memesan hot pot pedas yang juga akan membuat perutmu sakit karena kau memakannya hampir setiap hari. Lagipula, makanan masam itu baik untuk proses alkali dalam tubuh dan mengandung banyak vitamin C untuk menjaga sistem imun" jawabnya sengit sambil tetap menikmati kimchinya

"Setidaknya aku mengimbanginya dengan minuman yang sehat. Sedangkan kau, semuanya mengandung rasa masam. Kau tahu, justru terlalu banyak asam di tubuhmu malah menyebabkan imunmu menurun dan kau bisa terkena asam lambung tinggi. Dan lagi, aku dengar terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan masam dapat menyebabkan kulit cepat kering dan keriput. Kau mau wajahmu yang manis itu mengalami penuaan dini?" sanggahku

"Berisik, Huang! Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu. Jangan menasehatiku jika kau sendiri tidak merubah selera makanmu yang sangat menggilai pedas" jawabnya sinis "aku hanya menyukainya saja" lanjutnya sambil meminum lemon splashnya

Ya ya ya. Aku tahu, sangat tahu jika sahabat manisku ini sangat menyukai makanan masam dan dia juga tahu jika aku sangat menyukai makan pedas. Bersahabat selama hampir seumur hidup, membuat kami saling tahu apa yang kami suka dan kami benci.

"Tapi, Jeno. Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin menjadi-jadi dalam memakannya. Bahkan di setiap waktu makanmu kau pasti memakan makanan yang masam. Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang mengidam?" tanyaku asal

 _PLETAK!_

Dan membuat satu pukulan dari sendok yang melayang di dahiku hadiah dari Jeno.

"Ya! Kalau berbicara berhati-hatilah! Kau pikir aku sedang hamil? Memang aku mau? Dan lagi, aku itu namja tulen yang tidak akan pernah bisa hamil" bentaknya dan melanjutkan makannya dengan sedikit kasar

"Mungkin saja kan itu bisa terjadi. Lagipula, male pregnant itu ada hanya saja masih 1:1.000.000. Jika kau hamil, aku bersedia jadi ayah dari anak-anakmu" jawabku enteng sambil mengelus dahiku

"YA! HUANG RENJUN!" teriaknya sambil memukuliku brutal

"Hey, Jeno. Hentikan! Sakit.." kataku sambil mencoba menahan tangannya

"Tidak. Rasakan ini! Salah sendiri kau mencari masalah denganku" tolaknya masih memukuli

"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu" kupegang kedua pergelangan tangnnya agar ia berhenti

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa lagi? Ingin bilang aku sedang PMS?" sindirnya dengan mencebikkan bibir

"Dengarkan aku" tenangku masih memegang pergelangan tangannya "meski kau memakan makanan masam sesering dan sebanyak apapun, itu tidak akan pernah merubahmu. Kau tetaplah Lee Jeno sahabatku yang manis. Meski orang-orang bilang kepribadian ditunjukkan dari rasa makanan kesukaannya, tapi kau masih terlihat manis. Bahkan rasa masam itu tidak mempengaruhi wajah dan sifat manismu sama sekali. Yang ada mereka membuatmu semakin terlihat manis"

Kulihat pipinya yang bersemu merah. Diapun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi pipinya yang sedang bersemu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" ujarnya malu

"Aku jadi tahu alasan mengapa kau suka makanan masam. Karena kau sendiri sudah manis, makanya tidak menyukai manis. Jika kau memakan makanan yang manis, yang ada orang disekitarmu –terutama aku- terkena diabetes karena kau jadi terlalu manis" ujarku sambil menangkup kedua pipinya

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu" ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Ya. Aku juga menyayangimu, sayang" balasku sambi tersenyum

Kulihat rona merah di pipi gembilnya itu semakin terlihat. Aku jadi gemas sendiri. Kudekatkan wajahku denganya dan..

 _CHUP!_

Kudaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi kirinya.

Jeno yang terkejut dengan tindakkanku hanya diam saja. Ini kesempatanku kabur sebelum...

"YA! HUANG RENJUN, MATILAH KAU!" teriaknya marah

 **END**

Ini adalah FF pertama yang berani kupublish.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu faktanya Jeno.

Maafkan aku jika cerita ini sangat aneh bin absurd dan jelek, karena saya author newbie.

Saya sangat suka RenjunxJeno denga Jeno as uke Rernjun as seme. Karena Renjun itu cakepnya ga ketulungan macam om Joongki dan Jeno itu manis unyu-unyu. Jadi maaf ya, buat yang ga bisa bayangin Jeno uke dan Renjun seme kalian jadi sakit mata baca ini. T.T

Jika ga bisa bayangin Renjun seme, bayangin aja ini si jeno lagi sama om Joongki XD #plakk

Salam kenal~


End file.
